Atem And Alyssa Eygpt's Heirs
by Tea1706
Summary: Atem And Alyssa Muto Have Heirs To The Throne


It has been two months since the Ceremional Duel, and life seemed, well normal. Alyssa and Atem got married. Yugi asked Tea to be his girlfriend. Jessica And Kaiba got together. Everyone just got on with thier lives, Alyssa will be getting the surprise of her life time.

In the morn of the friday sun. Alyssa woke up, and feeling very strange. Alyssa walked into the bathroom.

Alyssa: I better take a pregrancy test.

After Alyssa took the pregrancy test, when she came into check the test. It was pink. Alyssa checked the back of the box. When she read what it meant, she freaked.

Alyssa: /This can't be happening /

[Alyssa runs out of the bathroom and went to find her husband Atem]

Alyssa:Pharaoh, honey. Where are you ?

[Mana was wondering the halls of the palace]

Mana:Hi, your majesty. What's up ?

Alyssa: Oh, hi Mana. Have you seen the pharaoh ?

Mana: Yeah. He's in the throne room.

Alyssa: Thanks.

[Alyssa went to the throne room]

[Alyssa got to the throne room. Atem was talking to one of the palace guards]

[The guard saw Alyssa walk in, so he left]

[Atem turn to see Alyssa in front of him]

Atem: Good morning. How is my favorite sexy queen ?

Alyssa: Fine, my favorite sexy king of games. Hey pharaoh ?

Atem: Yes ?

Alyssa: Remember when you said, you wanted children. /That was a lame start/

Atem: Yeah. It's the "Circle Of Life"

Alyssa: Well I went into the bathroom this morning feeling very wired. So I took a pregancy test, when I saw a pink label and I looked to see what it was on the back of the box. Pink means postive

Atem: What do you mean ?

[Alyssa shows the pregrancy test]

Alyssa: I'm not joking.

[Atem paniced ]

Alyssa: Our wish was granted. So I best we not tell our friends just yet.

Atem: You got it Alyssa

Few months later.

[At the gameshop]

[Nine months into the pregancy]

11-30 (Due date)

Tea: [Screamed in exitcement ] YOU'RE PREGANT! NO WAY!

Alyssa: Yeah. I am Tea.

Yugi: So how far along are you anyway ?

Alyssa: Any dat now.

[Right after Alyssa that. Alyssa had gone into labor. ]

Alyssa: [Cried out in pain] OW!! MY STOMACH!!!

[She fell down on her knees as unbelievably powerful wave of pain swept over her. Then as the pain subside, she suddenly felt like something was pokeing her from the inside, as a clear pinkish colored fluid gushed out of her body, effectively soaking her pants]

Alyssa: Atem, honey, it's time! /Ow!!! It hurts so bad, somebody help me/

Atem: Alyssa ?

[Atem slowly looked up surprised as he heard Alyssa's cry for help. He reached out with his mental energy and he realized that Alyssa was close by]

Atem: Hang on. I'm coming!

Yugi: TEA! DID YOU CALL THE HOSPITAL ?!

TEA: YES! BUT THEY ARE NOT OPEN!

Yugi: Well, we'll have to do it right here, we've got no choice

Joey: I'll get the pillows!

Tristan: I'll get a damp face cloth!

Yugi: Atem, I need you for a minute

Atem: Yes Yugi.

Yugi: I need you to keep Alyssa comfortable while I help deliver the baby.

Atem: Sure Yugi. But you don't know how to deliver a baby

Yugi: Pays off of paying attention in health class

[Shows Alyssa screams in pain]

Yugi: JOEY! WHERE ARE THOSE PILLOWS!

Joey: I'M COMIN !

[Puts a pillow behind Alyssa's head]

Yugi: TRISTAN! ALSO GET A TOWEL FOR THE BABY!

Tristan: OKAY YUGI! [Brings damp facecloth and towel]

Everyone met back around Alyssa

Yugi: Now Alyssa, I want for you to push for me, okay

Alyssa: [Nods yes] and [starts to push]

Yugi: [Counted] 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. rest.

Alyssa: [starts to push again]

Yugi: 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. rest. I can see the baby's head. One more big push.

Alyssa: [Does her last big push]

[Baby crying]

Yugi: Tristan, go get the scissors

Tristan: Why ?

Yugi: So I can cut the Imbillico cord.

[Tristan brings Yugi the scissors]

[Yugi cuts the cord]

Alyssa: Okay, I'm ready again.

Yugi: Wait, another one ?

Tea: Twins ?

Yugi: Okay, get ready, now push Alyssa push.

Alyssa: [starts pushing]

Yugi: 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. rest.

Alyssa: [starts to push again]

Yugi: 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. rest. I can see the other baby's head. Come on one more big push.

Alyssa: [Does her last big push]

[Baby crying]

Yugi: [cuts the imbillico cord] Is that it Alyssa ?

Alyssa: Yes Yugi. No more.

Yugi: Good.

[Both baby's crying]

Tea: I'll get another towl.

Yugi: Thanks Tea.

[Yugi hands the first baby to Alyssa to hold]

Then when Tea came back wraps up the second baby and hands the second baby to Alyssa.

The Gang: Aww...

Tea: So you have a boy and girl.

Alyssa: Yep.

Tea: So what are the names for the babies ?

Alyssa: We had decided to name our kids Ash and Misty

Yugi: Ash and Misty Muto. It has a nice ring to it.

Alyssa: Yes Yugi, It sure does.

Atem: Now we have to do one more thing before we can become a family.

Alyssa: What's that Atem ?

Atem: We have to have a second ceremony back in Eygpt. It's a tradition. To announce the next king and queen.

Alyssa: Ok

[Alyssa and Atem goes to Eygpt]

Atem: Shada, it's time for the ceremony

Shada: Yes my king

[Shada takes the babies]

[Shada baptizes both Ash and Misty, held them up for the kingdom to see]

Shada: [shouts to the crowd below] People of Eygpt, today is a remembering time of where our king and queen have heirs to the throne. So I present to you. Prince Ash and Princess Misty.

[Crowds cheers]

Shada: May you and Atem, the heirs to the the throne have a wonder life together.

Alyssa: Thanks again Shada

Shada: You're welcome, you highness

Alyssa: [To Atem] Our family is now complete

Atem: Yes.

[Atem and Alyssa passioned kissed as it fade to black + ending credits come on]

THE END 


End file.
